grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Beastly 14/New Fan-Fiction Series
Today I am starting an advertising campaign for a new fan fiction series. Everyday i will post spoilers for the series on this blog. Starting with today. DAY 1: Today i'm posting a creature name and an episode title. i am not giving what the creature is, but you can speculate. the name is zahnschmerzen, german for tooth pain. The episode title is "Bone Basement". DAY 2: Today i am releasing a brief synopsis of an episode:Nick and Hank investigate the disappearances of several children. The investigation leads to a synister man with a dark secret. Meanwhile, Monroe is the target of several creatures with a creepy plan. DAY 3:Today i'm posting another breif synopsis:Monroe meets a blutbad who has a craving for goats. Nick must protect the ziegevolks in town, while Monroe tries to "reform" the blutbad. DAY 4:Today i'm posting another breif synopsis for the same episode of day 2:When a real estate agent's bones are found in a basement, the investigation leads to a "fairy". Meanwhile, Monroe's teeth mysteriously disappear. DAY 5:Today im posting a creature name:Scharfnase DAY 6:Another breif synopsis:When two high school students begin to suspect that they are being targeted by their teacher, Nick sees the students and the teacher's true form. Meanwhile, Hank investigates the disappearance of a high school cheerleader. DAY 7:Today im reaveling what fairy tale episode 4 is based on:Rumpelstiltsken DAY 8: A scene from episode 4: The car sped down the highway. The men in the car took out machine guns, showing them to other drivers . The cars all stopped in their tracks and made a path that let the gunned man keep speeding down the highway. Once the car was practically alone on the highway, they began shooting the guns at a truck that was about 20 feet ahead of them. In the truck was a load of cocaine. In the front of the truck was a strange looking man holding a pistol and another person that was his decoy. As some of the bullets were peircing the truck, the man holding the pistol shot the decoy and pushed him out the window. The man driving the truck took his hands off the wheel and the car evantually hit a barrier and stopped moving. The men driving the car noticed the dead body on the ground. All they came to do was kill the man that screwed their tobbacco bussiness and left them without money or anywhere to live. In the truck, the driver was hiding so they couldn't see he was still alive. Finally the men drove away. The truck driver morphed into a creature with a long nose, red hair and a smile on his face. DAY 9:Today im posting a breif synopsis:When a shipment of cocaine doesn't show up in Seattle, several thugs track a mysterious man to Portland. Unknown to the thugs, the mysterious man has gruesome plans for them. Meanwhile, Nick is on the trail of a murderer, but the tables are soon turned. DAY 10:Today im adding a new creature to the season:a bird with an abusive husband. DAY 11:Today im confirming there will be fuchsbaus in this series(fuchsbaus are fox creatures) DAY 12:Today im posting a creature name:gansvogel or goose. DAY 13:Today im posting two subspecies of fuchsbau:Scharlach Fuchsbau and Grau Fuchsbau, both subspecies will appear in the series. DAY 14:Today im releasing a scene from episode 1: Nick picked up his phone and dialed in a few numbers. "Hello, Oh Nick, I'm busy, call back lat-"."Do you have any idea what kind of creature collects teeth?!" said Nick. "Yes, a zahnschmerzen. And by the way, I'm kinda busy with dinner. I'm cooking up something for a friend. It's Lambchops!" replied Monroe. "What exactly is a zahnschmerzen?" "They're fairies. Only they aren't like Tinkerbell, these things are like pirahnas!". "Do you have any idea how to kill them, somekind of gun or poison?", "You kill 'em the same way you kill a human, anything goes.", "Thanks man, I gotta go." DAY 15:Today im posting a synopsis and an episode title,Kill of the Week:When Nick discovers that a Grimm is in town, he also notices that there is much less creature activity. When the Grimm craves ultimate supremecy, a massive game of Cat and Mouse ensues. DAY 16:I am posting a breif synopsis:When a mauzhertz's body is found dead, Nick discovers a creature that literally kills for fun. Monroe is mysteriously fed crack. DAY 17:Today im posting a scene from episode 6: The snow hadn't stopped for six days. As the man walked out of the video store, he passed a homeless man sitting inbetween the video store and the supermarket. When the man walked out of the store, someone yelled at him, "Hey! Dude, get over here! You never payed me at the casino!". The man dropped the DVDs and ran as fast as he could. "I said, GET OVER HERE!" yelled the angry thug as he started to run after the man. He quickly caught up to the man. "I want my money!" he yelled as he pinned the man against the brick wall. The man then morphed into a rodent-like creature and squeaked "I don't know what you're talking about..." DAY 18:Today im posting a scene from "Wild Goose Chase":The doorbell rang. "The pizza's here!" shouted a teen. "Bring on the cheese!" shouted another. The teen opened the door and took the pizza. "That will be 13 bucks, oh, and we only take cash." "Are you serious!? Hang on a second." said the teen. As the teen walked away to get the money, the pizza boy morphed into a creature with red hair covering its face, white on the sides and chin, and pointy ears. As the teen walked back to pay the pizza boy, he saw him in wesen form. "Oh crap, Fuchsbau!" yelled the teen as he morphed into a wesen himself. His mouth shifted into a goose bill and his skin became white like feathers. DAY 19:Today im posting another breif synopsis of episode 4: When a new creature shows up in Portland, he is followed by several dangerous thugs. He transports drugs to a poor pregnant woman who needs to get money, but has very gruesome plans for her and the thugs. DAY 20:Today im posting the opening quote from episode 2:"I have to go into the forest, be on your guard against the wolf, if he comes in, he will devour you all - skin, hair, and everything." DAY 21:Today im posting an opening quote from episode 4:Then promise me, if you should become queen, to give me your first child. DAY 22:Today im posting a creature name:Stengelweisel. DAY 23:A scene from episode 2: He walked into the garage. He closed the door and locked it. Then he turned on the radio. It was his favorite song, Club can't Handle me, by FloRida. Then he closed his eyes and lied down on the ground and morphed into a Ziegevolk. BANG! The garage door had a dent in it. Someone was breaking in. The ziegevolk got up. He went farther into the garage and reached for an object. Then he pulled out a shotgun. He unlocked the door and stepped outside. The man by the garage then morphed into a blutbad and ran at the ziegevolk. BANG!! The blutbad's dead body lay on the concrete. "You almost got me you son of a bit**." DAY 24: synopsis from episode 7:A string of disgusting murders lead to an insane man with canabalistic tendencies. Meanwhile, Nick is harassed by a gang of wesen. DAY 25: synopsis for episode 8:When a liquor shop is robbed and the cashier is killed, the investigation goes awry when Hank is abducted by a gang of demons. Meanwhile, Monroe is called in when Juliette is left alone with a strange man. Category:Blog posts